


It's Never Too Early

by Arkada



Series: Tony Stark's Unofficial Guide To Sleeping With Two Gods At Once [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because it's a great tag, I wrote this fic just so I could tag that, It should be used more often, Morning After, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Thunderfrostiron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't know why he woke up in bed with both Thor and Loki.</p><p>But he's definitely not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> If I owed The Avengers, I wouldn't be writing fanfic on the night before an exam.

When Tony is finally conscious enough to know things, he knows that he most certainly got laid last night.

He’s also a touch hungover, which is why he doesn’t quite remember yet exactly who is in bed with him. But given that it was a private party, it can only be another Avenger, and really they’re all smoking hot, so whoever it is, it’s okay.

Tony rolls over, and opens his eyes to look.

It’s Loki.

But his mouth is kind of open and his hair’s really adorable when it’s messed up and all over his face, and sleeping with a god has been on his bucket list since he met Thor, so Tony’s on the ball with this.

But either the bed’s on fire or _someone’s_ pumping out heat, because it’s really warm under the blankets, and it’s not Mr. I’m A Frost Giant And I Hate It Except When It Means I Can Give Really Interesting Blowjobs.

Tony rolls to his other side, and fist-pumps discreetly under the sheets, because it’s Thor.

Tony had a threesome with two gods last night.

_Awesome!_

The sight of Thor, drooling into the pillow, still with perfect hair, reminds Tony of his new awareness that Thor is amazingly flexible for a guy of that size and shape. Tony, before anything else, is a scientist, and therefore dedicated to not only the acquisition but also the sharing of knowledge – but this is one fact he’s going to keep to himself.

And Loki, apparently.

But Loki probably already knew.

Though he and Thor had still called each other _brother._

Tony isn’t sure why he finds that unbelievably sexy.

He rolls over again, to find Loki blinking at him sleepily. Damn, those eyes are gorgeous. “Good morning,” he purrs, nice and low, and Tony shivers.

“Morning yourself,” he says, a tad less suave than he was going for, but Loki smiles and Tony’s not dead, so he figures everything’s going fine.

Should he kiss him? Loki’s got really nice looking lips, but Tony has no idea if he’s allowed-

Loki wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in.

Okay then.

Tony kisses back, hard, feels something like a coffee pot boiling over going on in his chest. It erupts completely when Thor runs a massive hand down his spine.

He backs away from Loki when it’s a choice between that and passing out. “Round – uh-” Last night had been _quite_ active, actually, “four?”

Loki’s smile turns sneaky. “You’re missing some, Stark. Thor and I kept going after you fell asleep.”

“Oh my god, you guys had sex next to me when I was passed out?”

Loki shrugs, incidentally shifting the sheets away from his shoulders and baring skin. Tony sees a bite mark that definitely came from his teeth. “And over you.”

“You are a very heavy sleeper,” Thor rumbles.

“Oh, god, what did I miss? Jarvis, please tell me you recorded this.”

“ _Of course, sir._ ”

“Yes!”

Thor grabs his shoulder and rolls him over again and crashes their lips together. Thor’s bigger and warmer than Loki and Tony’s brain melts pleasantly and drips out of his ears. Loki seems to notice, because his tongue’s running around the shell and dipping into all the little hollow bits.

Oh, god – and doesn’t Tony have a new meaning for _that_ phrase now – he is so ready for round whatever-this-is.

“Gimme a minute,” he says, and flails out from the pile of blankets and limbs. He’s naked, but it could be worse – at least he’s not wearing a horribly tasteless thong, but he’s pretty sure he hasn’t done that since college.

He approaches the fridge – having a fridge in your bedroom is not unusual in any way, right? – and opens it, looking for inspiration. He considers strawberries, and _thoroughly_ considers bananas, but he’s just slept with two gods, who are also brothers, and one of whom is technically evil – Tony can really give up on pretending to be healthy and clean-living.

He grabs the whipped cream can instead, and turns around. “Breakfast?”

Loki grins a dozen filthy promises and Thor stretches out to subtly show off his guns, and Tony is getting absolutely no work done this morning.

He is one hundred percent okay with that.


End file.
